memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Trying to stop this review
(Deck 1, observation lounge) Both Typhuss and John are looking at the screen of a transmission of Admiral Janeway's office. No Admiral Janeway says to them both. John is shocked by this. No, but Admiral that man is a complete jerk he grilled me for an hour about this war and the whole issue with Typhuss that we have right now thanks to Miranda John says as he looks at the screen. She interlaces her fingers. John, Typhuss believe me this wasn't my idea I tried to keep Kinsey from doing this to you both but he went over my head to the Fleet Admiral, and they authorized it Janeway says on the monitor. Kathryn, I know this man he doesn't give a damn, I don't like this man for good reason I have had to deal with this man for years and I'm not doing it says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn on the screen. She leans back. Typhuss I know that you've dealt with him before I've seen the SG-1 mission reports and the footage from their logs being looked at, and this will blow over before you know it just don't hit him or shove him out of an airlock until I talk to the Fleet Admiral again Janeway out Admiral Janeway says as the transmission ends and the Federation symbol appears. John looks at Typhuss. Well we tried John says as he looks at Typhuss. Not hard enough, I'm going to go see Kira says Typhuss as he leaves the lounge. (USS Intrepid, Captain's quarters, deck 9) Typhuss and Kira are laying in bed cuddling. Typhuss are you mad at me for what happened between me and John Kira says as he looks at him. I'm mad at John not you, I have been relieved of command, I have lost the Intrepid they took away my ship that's not the worse part they want me behind a desk at Starfleet Command for the rest of the war, a desk job says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She lays on his chest. Typhuss you and him need to make up and be friends again this is Miranda's way of saying she wins and why a desk job Typhuss that's not right, I can tell that Janeway is bored because she rarely sits in her chair of her desk at Starfleet Headquarters Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Because of Cole's death and the issue between me and John, how can I forgive John he slept with you, I know Tom and I became friends again after he lied to me about B'Elanna's and Miral's faked deaths in 2381 but that was different I don't know how to forgive John says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Talk to him Typhuss he would forgive you if it was you and Ezri under that stuff Miranda shot me and him with you've guys been like brothers, ever since the Academy days of your careers and since then you two been through a lot the Borg Invasion the Xindi and Der'kal War and now this war Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. All right, I will talk to John when this is all over, all right says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles and they make love. (USS Enterprise, deck 1, ready room) John I am not mad at you because you couldn't control yourself Ezri says as she looks at her husband John. He looks at her. But Typhuss is mad he nearly punched me in the face over it John says as he looks at Ezri. Before she could speak the com activates. Kadan to Captain Martin their ready for you and the Admiral Commander Kadan says over the com.